


This Is Taking Brotherly Love Way Too Far

by cumzone (orphan_account)



Category: davinki brothers
Genre: M/M, Other, Twincest, brotherly love gone too far, davinki?, mona lisa!, who painted the mona lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: who painted the mona lisa? mona lisa. davinki!?!
Relationships: Patrick Davinki/Chris Davinki
Kudos: 1





	This Is Taking Brotherly Love Way Too Far

it was a hot sunday evening. patrick was sat, sucking slowly on a popsicle, when his twin brother chris walked in. he was shirtless, skin glowing in the sunlight due to being caked in sweat. his perky nipples were hard due to the difference in temperature. he had just been outside then suddenly walked into a cold house. patrick blushed, fixating his gaze on his brothers chest. he subconsciously licked his lips, only coming back to reality when his brother coughed loudly.

"see something you like?" chris said in a teasing tone. patrick blushed. he had loved chris for years now. he new it was wrong, they were twins after all, but he couldnt stop having these erotic thoughts. he swallowed harshly, his mouth opening as if to say somehting but no words came out. "i- uh... nothing." he replied, stammering with every word. chris smirked. 'shit!' patrick said internally. he was fucked. chris definitely knew something was up.

chris parked his plump behind on the desk patrick was sat near and crossed his legs seductively. "are you sureee?" he asked, smirking still. patrick stood up, it was obvious, it had to be! "and what if im not sure? hm?" he said while slowly pacing towards his brother. his cock was half-hard, all he could think of was ploughing into his brother. "then... you'll have to tell me.." chris whispered, batting his eyelashes.

with a bang, patrick suddenly flipped his brother over and pinned him to the desk. "heh, i guess youll find out through my actions then" patrick said in a flirtatious manner. his cock was erect and dripping in his pants, begging to be released. he pulled off chris' shorts and observed the view. chris was flushed all over, his mouth agape in shock. well, his mouth wouldnt be the only thing wide open soon. his cock was flushed and card, the tip wet with precum. 

patrick kissed the nape of his neck, whispering sweet words and affirmations before plunging his finger into the tight heat of his brother. "a-ah!" chris yelped in both pain and pleasure. patrick searched around for that one spot in particular, his pleasure spot. at some point during his searching, chris began to shake and pant heavier than before. bingo. he prodded chris' prostate a few times to distract him from the stretching while he entered a second finger. he loosened up his brother using a slight scissoring motion with his fingers. by the time chris was fully prepared, his cock stood hard and proud, his balls looking swollen and as if they were just begging for release. 

"are you ready?" patrick whispered. chris only nodded in response, not trusting his voice enough to speak. patrick grinned before plunging his erect cock into the heat of his twin brother. chris gasped at the sudden intrusion. "im gonna move, okay?" patrick said while slowly gyrating his hips. when chris nodded he pulled his cock out almost fully before slamming it back in instantly. he angled himself so his tip brushed over chris' prostate to maximise the pleasure for him. 

chris' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he couldnt keep his mouth closed. sounds of pleasure and moans poured from his mouth and the room was filled with mixes of slapping noises and grunts. "p-p-patrick! c-can i cum!" chris practically begged. patrick smirked, "beg for it." he ordered. chris paused at that but quickly recovered. "p-please i've bee- ah! s-s-so good! p-please patr- ahn!~ patrick p-p-please can i cum!!" chris begged, face flushed and breath heavy. 

patrick smiled. "good boy," he said appreciating, "cum for me, pet." chris arched his back and yelled in pleasure as his seed errupted from his penis and splurted all over his stomach and chest. patrick came soon after, his hot fluids entering his brothers behind. they both panted heavily while patrick exited his softening member from his brothers ass. "hey, chris..." patrick began, "who painted the mona lisa..?" chris was taken aback by the sudden question but answered regardless. "mona lisa??" he answered, and patrick smirked. "davinki." 

"DAVINKI!?!?"


End file.
